Syaoran's Past and his Future
by SpiritMusician
Summary: Disclaimer:I DO NOT OWN THIS. the gang lands in a new world, one that Syaoran seems 2 kno. a strange girl an Evil King, 2 whistles, & a missing Prince.Whoever kne i could write suchCR*PE&Obvious Mystery?The 1 person to figure out the prince get aCHP 4 the
1. Chapter 1

TSUBASA RESERVOIR CHRONICLE

**TSUBASA RESERVOIR CHRONICLE**

From left to right: Fai, Syaoran, Mokona white-manju, Sakura, and Kurogane.

"Ready, let's go to the next world!"

"Mokona-modoki is also thrilled!! Pa-puuu…."

Chapter 1- a new world 

"Oww…"

"Hey can you get off of me already!"

"Whoo, Kuro-puu is angry."

"Ah, Fai I don't think you should tease Kurogane right now."

"It's okay Syaoran. Mokona doesn't think Kuro-puu is scary." Mokona said.

"Hey where are we anyway?" Syaoran asked.

"It looks like we landed in someone's yard." Sakura announced.

There were potted plants lying next to a low wall cutting a small square of grass away from the rest of the pavement. The house behind it looked quite small, but in a homely way. Its walls were made of what seemed like rock mixed with sand formed into blocks making up the walls.

"This looks like a nice place. Don't you think?" Fai said warmly.

"You're right, I really like it here." Syaoran said, "It looks kind of familiar though."

"Ehh? Have you been here before kid?" Kurogane asked.

"Maybe…" he said.

_**King Izumi**_

 Later that day, after finding the owner of the house 

"Have you lived alone for long?" Sakura asked Momoru, the girl who owned the house.

"Only for seven years since the revolution." Momoru answered.

"'The revolution'?" Kurogane repeated questioningly.

"Yes. Our king was very powerful and kind, but he had lost most of his power by the time his son turned seven."

"How did he lose his powers? And what happened to his son, did he take over the kingdom?" Fai asked. It was obvious that he was interested since he had been a prince in his own country but was despised because he had been born a twin.

"The king, King Reed, lost his powers because he had a son. The Prince had been powerful since his birth and the succession of our kingdom goes from parent to child because when an heir is born the current ruler's powers slowly start to drain into them." Momoru explained.

"It normally takes at least twenty years for all of their power to be gone, but because the Prince was born with so much of his own power it sped up the process."

"Why did the Prince have so much power?" Mokona asked.

"He was born into the blood-line of Reed entirely. Most of the rulers only had a section of Reed's powers, but he had it all."

"What about the revolution?" Syaoran asked before anyone asked who Reed was.

"The King was too weak to protect the Prince and he was kidnapped. King Reed was killed and the Country was taken over by the current ruler King Izumi." She told him. No one else noticed, except for Kurogane, that when Momoru said that the King had been killed Syaoran had looked shocked and sad for a brief moment before looking down at his feet. "Did you ever find out who kidnapped the Prince, or what happened to him?" Sakura asked concerned.

"We were only able to find out who took him, a man named Fei wang Reed." She said his name with such distaste she almost didn't see their faces full of shock. "What's the matter?" she asked when Syaoran had gotten up and left with Kurogane hot on his trail.

Syaoran had gone out through the back door and Kurogane had followed.

"Why are you trying to hide everything?" he asked.

"I don't know what you're talking about." Syaoran said quietly looking away.

"I think you do know what I mean!" he snapped moving closer to Syaoran.

"I saw your reaction when that girl mentioned the former King! Why don't you just admit that you've been here before and knew the King and Prince?!" he was struggling to keep his voice down so that the others didn't hear what he was saying. By now he was fuming and couldn't understand why Syaoran had kept his past secret. Of course he had kept his life a secret until the other Syaoran had accidentally seen it in "The Book of Memories". Kurogane was about to continue with his questioning when then heard a scream from inside the house.

"What's the matter?!" Kurogane and Syaoran asked simultaneously.

"I almost forgot!" Momoru yelled over her shoulder as she ran from the room. Sakura and Mokona followed her worriedly before calling for Fai, Kurogane and Syaoran. When they were all in the small basement bedroom Momoru finally told them what she had almost forgotten.

"A whistle?" Fai asked.

"Why do you need a whistle?" Mokona asked.

"It's not just any whistle, my father gave it to me he used to use one like it to help the king. I took it off this morning when I went out because I didn't want the King's men to see today." The look Momoru had on her face could have made Kurogane sad if he wasn't so good at hiding his emotions.

"Why would they take it today only?" Mokona asked.

"Because today is the seventh anniversary of the day the Prince went missing."

"What's so special about this particular whistle?" Sakura questioned studying the beautiful red pattern intricately carved into the shining silver.

"This whistle was used by King Reed to find his son whenever he snuck out of the castle, the other one was kept by my father, though they switched before the revolution." She answered.

"What happened to the other one?" Syaoran asked.

"King Izumi has that one."

"If you could use that to find the Prince then how come he isn't here now?" Fai asked Momoru.

"It hasn't worked for seven years, since the Prince was kidnapped. I think he's somewhere where magic is blocked."


	2. Chapter 2:Captured

Chapter 2- Captured

Chapter 2- Captured

 The next day… 

When Syaoran woke the sun was just peering over the distant hills and its soft light was edging its way through the thin green curtains. He got up and went out onto the yard. 'It will be awhile until everyone else wake up, I have some time to look around for now' he thought. Syaoran walked across the pavement, slid over the low wall and out into the main street. Though it was still early Syaoran had expected there to be more people about. Other than himself there was an orange cat preparing to pounce on an unsuspecting mouse, and an old couple watering some plants. He walked idly along the roads finding his way after so long. He lost track of time and soon the sun was up and he was hurrying back to Momoru's house. Syaoran had just reached the edge of the yard when he heard smashing and banging from the front of the house. He ran to the window and saw what was going on. A group of the King's soldiers had broken in and were trying to take Momoru and the others to the castle. Dangle ling from her neck was the silver whistle which was quickly taken from her by the soldier at the head of the group. The leader of this group put the whistle to his lips and blew but there was no distinct sound that could be heard inside the house. Syaoran, however, heard it loud and clear. It was like an unwelcome reminder of his past life with his father and few friends. Without knowing what was happening Syaoran somehow ended up being dragged off to the castle along with the others.

"Who are these kids?" King Izumi demanded when they were thrown down before him.

"They are strangers from another dimension your Majesty." The lead knight said.

"Another dimension? How?"

"We don't know sir. The only person able to travel across the dimensions from this world is the King descended from Reed and his successor."

"Of course! Every one here knows that! I want to know how they got here and where they came from!" he said angrily.

"They won't tell us anything, Your Majesty. They may be persuaded to talk if you deal with them. They may even know where the Prince is." The lead knight said subdued.

"The Prince? Isn't he the one who led the revolt?" Fai asked Momoru quietly.

"Be quiet! Only speak when you are spoken to!" one of the soldiers said.

"It's alright. Let him speak." King Izumi said sounding slightly interested.

"Well, I heard that during the revolution the King was killed and the Prince was kidnapped. If you're the King now then you must have been the one that killed the King and worked along with the man who kidnapped the Prince." Fai said confused.

"I didn't kill the former king. Someone else did and gave me the throne." He said.

"What?! If you didn't do it then who did?" Kurogane asked.

"One of my acquaintances, of course."

The king then ordered them brought to two connected chambers in the upper towers. Sakura, Mokona and Momoru were placed in one and Syaoran, Kurogane and Fai in the other. The beds were overly frilly, and they smelled of old incense. Fai was sitting on the bed and Kurogane leaning against the wall. Neither of them noticed Syaoran sitting at the desk and digging through its drawers. He reached into the bottom drawer and put his hand on the back. He muttered a few words and the back swung open revealing a hidden hole. In it were various objects that didn't look out of the ordinary: a rock shaped like a star, a pen and some paper, a bright red feather, a small pocket knife, and a small book of spells written in a different language. He took out the book and flipped through looking for something that could help them escape.

"Hey, what are you doing? Where did that come from?" Kurogane asked swiping the book from Syaoran, "I can't even read this."

"Let me see that." Fai said, "It looks like a book of spells written in various languages put together to make it harder to read. Where did this come from Syaoran?"

"N-no where, I just found it in this drawer." Syaoran said quickly.

Fai examined the drawer and knew immediately that Syaoran had used a special kind of magic to open the drawer. He didn't say anything about it in front of Syaoran though; he waited until he was asleep.

"What do you mean the kid used magic? You said these rooms have been modified to block out magic!" Kurogane said in an exaggerated whisper.

"You've noticed it haven't you, how Syaoran has been acting since we first arrived. When I looked at the drawer I saw the traces of a powerful magic, the kind that wouldn't be blocked out by this binding spell."

"How powerful is it if even your magic is useless?" Kurogane asked skeptical.

"I can tell that it isn't at its fullest yet, not even close, but the power in it surpasses mine by far." Fai said with a worried shadow across his face.

"But the kid couldn't be this powerful, even if this one's the original. And how did he know about the drawer any way?"

Their conversation ended there because they heard Syaoran stirring and decided to watch him more closely from now on. Fai kept the book of spells with him to try and decode it. The rest of the night went by and they all eventually fell asleep. When they woke up the door was being opened and the King was entering the room alone. Sakura and the other two were still in the other room and safe for now. King Izumi walked into the room and looked around.

"It looks much nicer than when the Prince played in here." He said with half a smirk on his face.

"What do you want now!?" Kurogane asked.

"Just to return this to its rightful owner." He answered holding out is hand to reveal a small golden whistle with the same red pattern as the silver one.

"What do you mean rightful owner? We've never seen that whistle before." Fai told him.

"Oh, really? Do you mean all of you? Surely he remembers it, don't you?" he said looking directly at Syaoran.

"What is he talking about kid?" Kurogane asked.

"I don't know what he's saying." Was all that Syaoran would say in return.

"That's not fair, you don't even remember me," he said with fake sorrow in his voice, "I helped you sneak out when the King Reed didn't let you. Me along with Fei wang Reed." By now king Izumi was thoroughly enjoying himself. He tossed the whistle to Kurogane and left only after he was summoned to speak with the rulers of other countries here on visit.


	3. Chapter 3: Familiar Faces

Chapter 3-Familiar faces

Chapter 3-Familiar faces

Kurogane had given the whistle to Fai and went to confront Syaoran.

"Why did he say that you should remember him… come to think of it you've never told us about your past, even after you learned ours." Kurogane's eyes were dark with suspicion and Syaoran could tell he would have a hard time making him forget about it all. Syaoran was busy with Kurogane and didn't notice Fai putting the whistle to his lips. Kurogane noticed and turned asking, "Hey what do you think your doing?"

"No! Don't blow that!" Syaoran warned, but too late. Fai had already blown into it and Syaoran was falling into Kurogane, almost asleep. The last thing he heard was Kurogane yelling "what the...!" and then nothing.

When he opened his eyes the room was dark with night and Kurogane was asleep in the corner. Fai was sitting in the chair next to the bed examining the whistle and turned when he heard Syaoran sitting up.

"So you're awake now." he said.

"Yes. What happened?" Syaoran asked.

"You fell asleep after I blew into your whistle and Kurorin put you to bed." Fai answered smiling.

"How did you know it was my whistle?" Syaoran asked looking down.

"Eh… it was easy once we put the pieces together."

"We?"

"Yep. Kuro-chan told me about your reactions and conversation. Shh! someone's coming."

There were footsteps coming down the hall towards their room, and stopping outside. The door slid open and two people were pushed in by a soldier. They landed with a thud on the soft vermilion carpeting with a gasp and one jumped up banging on the now locked door. Kurogane had stood up and was moving towards them along with Fai and Syaoran.

"You may as well stop making so much noise; it's not going to do any good." Kurogane told them.

"Oh yeah, well I'm not going to just sit in here and rot without trying to escape!" the one against the door yelled.

"Your Majesty, please calm down. It is my fault for bringing us to a country where they do not like visitors from other worlds." The other one said.

"Your Majesty? Does that mean you're a King?" Fai asked over Kurogane's shoulder.

"Of course are you stupid or something? You remind me of that archeologist's brat. Geez and here I thought he'd been the only really annoying person to me."

"Archeologist's…" Kurogane started.

"…Brat… then could you be…" Fai's eyes were bright with tension and shock.

"…King… Touya? What are you doing here?" Syaoran said; though he had never actually met him in person, it had been his clone created by Fei wang.

"Is that the Brat, Yugito?" Touya asked looking up at the three figures standing in front of him.

"Syaoran? It is, but where's the princess?" Yugito said in return to Touya's question.

"What!? Sakura's not with him!? Where is she you damn kid!?" Touya yelled grabbing the neck of Syaoran's shirt and shaking him back and forth. Syaoran had only ever seen Touya through his right eye in the clone Syaoran; to him this was a first.

"She's in the room to the left of this one with Mokona and Momoru." He told Touya while being strangled.

"Hey, you can let go of him now." Kurogane said in a very intimidating way that made both Fai and Yugito shrink down. Touya let go of Syaoran and turned to look at the room they were imprisoned in.

"It's not so bad in here for now." He proclaimed, "What are you doing here anyway?" he asked turning to face Syaoran and the other two.

"We're being held captive, what else?" Kurogane said annoyed.

"The King's soldiers caught us yesterday while we were staying at Momoru's house. They brought us to the King and he ordered us brought here." Fai told him ignoring Kurogane's sarcasm.

"What would he want with you three?" Yugito asked.

"How should we know? But I don't think he really cares about us." Kurogane said. He had meant him and Fai but Touya thought he meant all of them.


	4. Chapter 4: Another Enemy

Chapter 4- Another Enemy

Chapter 4- Another Enemy

The next morning they were all taken to see King Izumi by his soldiers. They had said that he had someone very important that he wanted them to meet. They were led down the elaborately decorated hallways dripping with portraits of the new King, and into the throne room. King Izumi was sitting in the throne waiting for them and stood up when they entered.

"Welcome! Have you enjoyed your stay so far?" he asked in a mocking sort of voice, "I have someone for, some of you, to meet." He walked down the steps and stood a few yards away from them all. Suddenly they all felt a chill grip them and a warp appeared in the middle of the room. Through it they could see a room with strange markings on the walls and there in the center of it all was none other than Fei wang Reed. Kurogane tried to lunge at him but found that he was unable to move.

"It's no use; none of you can move or use any magic in this place." Fei wang said, his voice sending spikes of anger down the spines of Kurogane, Fai and most of all Syaoran.

"What do you want here!?" Kurogane demanded.

"Who are you?" Touya asked.

"My name is Fei wang Reed." He answered with the same maniacal smile on his face that made people fear him.

"Well, what do you want!?" Kurogane was getting even angrier at him

"I came back for someone." was his answer.

"Who are you after this time?" Fai asked him with hate.

"No one new, actually I came to retrieve him again." He gave a small laugh and held up his hands in the position of his magic. They were surrounded by a swarm of marks and signs making it impossible to see much. Fai could tell that this was a type of sealing technique and knew that Syaoran was probably the target for he had been imprisoned by Fei wang for seven years. He was able to move a few steps in the direction of Syaoran, but not fast enough. The magic was already taking up the form of the red tattoos on his arms and legs making him paralyzed and draining his energy. This was the same spell that Fei wang had used when the original Syaoran managed to put half of his heart into his right eye and into the clone Syaoran. Fai knew that there wasn't much time before the spell was complete, so he grabbed Yugito and pulled him along. Fai took Yugito because he was also a user of magic with a good amount of power. They made their way as fast as they could through the swirling tornado of magic that had the other two frozen to the spot.

"What can we do?" Yugito asked Fai when they had gotten as close as they could.

"We need to combine our magic in a countering spell." He answered. They joined their hands together and concentrated on the spell. A wave of warm air rushed over everyone and the sealing spell started to diminish. Kurogane and Touya were able to move again and King Izumi had already left the room. Yugito and Fai collapsed with lack of strength and sat on the floor out of breath. Syaoran collapsed as well but Kurogane caught him before he hit the floor.

"What are you planning?!" Kurogane yelled at Fei wang who was disappearing along with the warp.

"You'll all find out soon enough. You may have won this time but I'm not done yet; I'll be back, so take good care of him for me until then." He smirked and then vanished.

They all stood there for a moment before returning to the room. Now that they could escape whenever they wanted to they felt better about staying there. They left Sakura, Mokona, and Momoru in the other room for now until Syaoran, Fai, and Yugito were okay again so as not to worry them. Syaoran had been placed on the bed again, Yugito and Fai were sitting in the chairs by the bed, and Touya and Kurogane were leaning against the walls staring at the floor.

"What did he want?" Yugito finally asked.

"Yeah, that guy, Fei wang, said he came to retrieve him again. What did he mean?" Touya added on.

Fai had gotten up and walked over to Kurogane exchanging glances. They looked over at Syaoran who now had the tattoos on his body once again, though the spell was incomplete this time.

"The Syaoran you knew wasn't the real Syaoran." Fai started.

"What do you mean 'not the real Syaoran'?" Touya asked thoroughly confused.

"This Syaoran," Kurogane said pointing to the bed "is the original. The one that we first traveled with and who lived in the Country of Clow was a clone created by Fei wang Reed."

"How can that be?" Yugito asked.

"This Syaoran was kidnapped seven years ago during this country's so called revolution." Fai answered.

"He was the Prince of this country and the most powerful one in all of their history. By the time he was seven his power surpassed his father's, the former king, King Reed." Kurogane continued.

"How is any of this possible? Why didn't we notice in the beginning and how did all of this happen?!" Touya was so confused that he didn't notice Syaoran listening to them talking about him. He lay in the bed with his eyes closed hearing his life's story being told. He remained this way until Fai decided that it was enough talk for now and they should let him sleep.

"We have some time before we have to leave so we might as well rest up. Plus we need to let Syaoran rest and get better as quickly as possibly." He said.

"Yeah, I guess your right for once." Kurogane said shivering, "we still need to plan our next move."

"What do you mean 'next move'?" Touya asked.

"What the! How many questions do you have? And why are they all my words thrown back at me!?" Kurogane was still edgy after having been unable to defeat Fei wang Reed and avenge his mother.

"What Kuropuu means is that we still don't know where that evil King went, if there is a feather in this world, and how to protect Syaoran from the bad guys." Fai was the only person in the room at the moment who could have said all of that so easily as if it was hardly anything.

When Syaoran was feeling better they all went to get Sakura, Mokona, and Momoru out of their prison impersonating room. Though Fai knew that Syaoran had heard their conversation the previous night he never brought it up with him or the others. Once they were all together again (and a short family reunion) Momoru led them to a large room which she insisted upon that it was in fact a closet. Sakura found a long, dark orange dress with a matching headband. Syaoran went to the back of the 'closet' and came back dressed in a blue soldier looking outfit. Kurogane, Fai, Touya and Yugito all found something to wear; Kurogane's with a pocket big enough to hold Mokona. After finding outfits to help them blend in they set off for town.


End file.
